Unikitty X Spongebob Parody Just One Bite
MY SIXTH FANFICTION WITH UNIKITTY AND SPONGEBOB Master Frown: ''Hawkodile his tray of food'' Here you go, sir. A King-Size Ultra Unikingdom Stick Supreme with the works, double batter fried a stick into the food on a stick. Hawkodile: 'Thanks! ''off 'Master Frown: '''Silly Head. ''comes back '''Hawkodile: '''Pardon me? '''Master Frown: ''up a mayonnaise bottle'' You forgot your mayonnaise. it on Hawkodile's tray Hawkodile: 'Thanks! ''off and sits at his table 'Master Frown: '''Look at them eating that garbage. ''bites into his food and squirts mayonnaise into his mouth It's disgusting. They're sickening. I hate Unikingdom Burgers. '''Unikitty: ''from the kitchen window'' Good one, Master Frown. Master Frown: 'Good what? '''Unikitty: '''Like you don't know. ''Master Frown on the back of the head Saying, Master Frown "I hate Unikingdom Burgers." voice That's hilarious! Everyone loves Unikingdom Burgers. '''Master Frown: '''Yeah, well, not me. '''Unikitty: ''chuckles'' You're good at that. on top of the window Hey, everyone! Master Frown says he doesn't like Unikingdom Burgers. Ha! laughs Master Frown: '''Don't encourage them! They'll never leave. '''Unikitty: ''to grill more Burgers'' Sorry, Frownie, it's just so funny. You know what we say. the customers appear in the kitchen All: The only people who don't like a Unikingdom Burger have never tasted one! all disappear Master Frown: 'That's me. Never had one, never will. ''flips a Unikingdom Burger through the ceiling of the Happy Burger after hearing this '''Unikitty: '''What? '''Master Frown: '''What? '''Unikitty: ''out her ears'' What? What did you say? Master Frown: 'I've never had a Unikingdom Burger and never will. '''Unikitty: '''I'm sorry... I don't... '''Master Frown: '''I've never had a Unikingdom Burger. ''puts her glasses on and takes out a dictionary '''Unikitty: '''Those words. Is it possible to use them in a sentence together like that? '''Master Frown: '''I've never had a Unikingdom Burger! I've never had a Unikingdom Burger! I've never had a Unikingdom Burger! '''Unikitty: ''off her glasses and throws away the dictionary'' Never had a Unikingdom Burger?! Well, you've got to have one right now! out of the kitchen holding a Unikingdom Burger No wonder you're always so miserable! Here, try this. Master Frown: ''the Burger out of Unikitty's hand'' Get that garbage outta my face! runs off and brings it back Unikitty: 'If you try it, you'll love it! '''Master Frown: '''Try one of those radioactive sludge-balls you call food? Next, I suppose you'll want me to go square-dancing with your brother. ''over to Puppycorn dressed as a cowboy, standing next to Unikitty '''Unikitty: ''Puppycorn, whispering'' Sorry Little Bro. sighs and walks off sadly. Unikitty tries to give Master Frown the Burger again Come on, you're gonna— Master Frown: ''the Burger away'' No. Unikitty: 'Open up the tunnel, here comes the train. Choo-choo... ''Frown slaps it away '''Master Frown: '''No! '''Unikitty: ''behind Master Frown's ear'' Whoop! What's that in your ear? out a Unikingdom Burger Master Frown: 'Quit it. '''Unikitty: '''Come on, open wide! '''Master Frown: '''Unikitty, if I were trapped at the bottom of a well, for three years, with nothing to eat but that Unikingdom Burger, I'd eat my own legs first... ''out from behind the counter and not just the extra ones. off as Unikitty follows '''Unikitty: '''But it's good for you! '''Master Frown: ''around'' G—good for you?! That thing is a heart attack on a bun! Unikitty: 'No, Master Frown, I meant... good for your ''soul. turns to a heaven-like sky and Unikitty wearing wings and a halo and doves are seen flying in the background and a choir is heard 'Master Frown: '''Oh, puh-lease! I have no soul! ''turns to fire, and flying bats and evil laughter is heard. Master Frown looks shocked and walks off '''Unikitty: '''Okay, just half. '''Master Frown: '''No. '''Unikitty: A quarter? Master Frown: No. Unikitty: '''One bite? '''Master Frown: No. Frown enters the bathroom. When he opens a stall door, Unikitty shows him the Burger Unikitty: Just smell it. Master Frown: 'If I didn't want it out there, what makes you think I'd find it more appealing in here?! ''the door. Cut to Master Frown washing dishes. Unikitty rises up, made with pink bubble in the sink, holding the Burger in her hand 'Unikitty: '''Come on, Frownie. '''Master Frown: '''No. ''the bubbles pop, including the Burger. Cut to Master Frown putting money in the register. Unikitty pops out of the register with coins on her head and eyes 'Unikitty: '''One bite. '''Master Frown: ' No... drawer shuts. Cut to Master Frown taking out the trash. Unikitty pops up from inside the trashcan, made with fruit and trash '''Unikitty: '''You won't be sorry. '''Master Frown: ''the garbage bag on Unikitty in the trash can'' No! around and sees Unikitty Unikitty: 'It's delicious... '''Master Frown: '''Listen, Unikitty, how long are you prepared to keep this up? ''handcuffs herself to Master Frown. Master Frown takes the Burger Give me that! When I die...you stay away from my funeral. at the Burger, Burger juice falls out Ohh... do I really... '''Unikitty: Ahhhhh... Frown stretches his mouth Eeeeee.... Oooooh-oooooh-oooh... Frown takes a tiny bite of the Unikingdom Burger and smiles. Unikitty's eyes turn into hearts Master Frown: 'Why... this Unikingdom Burger may be the most... ''angry Horrible! Putrid! eyes turn into atomic explosions Poorly prepared! Vile! Unappetizing! Disgusting excuse for a sandwich, that has ever been my displeasure to have slither down my throat! '''Unikitty: But— Master Frown: ''the Burger on the ground'' And I curse this Unikingdom Burger, on the Burger and all who enjoy them, a wooden plank to smash the Burger to an early and well-deserved grave! on a shocked Unikitty. Puts a tombstone on top of the Burger with 'R.I.P.' and a picture of a Burger on it Get it? Unikitty: 'But, it doesn't make any sense. The Unikingdom Burger is an absolute good. ''Nobody is immune to its tasty charms. '''Master Frown: '''Nobody but me. '''Unikitty: Are you sure? Master Frown: 'Does this look unsure to you? ''of Master Frown's wrinkly face 'Unikitty: '''No. '''Master Frown: '''Good! Now go spread the word! ''eyes well up with tears as she walks back into the Happy Burger. When she shuts the door, Master Frown gasps and digs for the Unikingdom Burger Come on! Come on! Come on! up the Unikingdom Burger covered in sand Ah... still alive! the whole thing in his mouth Oh, soooo delicious! cries Oh...! All the wasted years...! the ground I gotta have more. I gotta have more! to the back of the Happy Burger and is about to open the door, but doesn't But wait! by the window. His eyes float over to the side of his face looking at Unikitty grilling After that performance, he'd never let me live it down! I gotta sneak one. Just one, then... I'm off the stuff for good! 'Unikitty: '''I didn't think it was possible, but, I guess some people just don't like the Unikingdom Burgers. ''one in the air. Master Frown peaks through the window 'Master Frown: '''Uhh, Unikitty? '''Unikitty: '''Yes, Master Frown? '''Master Frown: '''I need a Triple Unikingdom Burger Supreme on a kelp bun, ''more excited with— with extra Unipickles and, and burn it to a crisp, okay? 'Unikitty: '''Coming right up! ''the Burgers again Listen, Master Frown. I want to apologize for before. I was only trying to make you happy. Frown moans and groans. His pupils flip as the Burger does But I guess deep down inside, I was trying to make myself happy, but now I've learned there's room for all kinds of people in this crazy old Master Frown licks his lips ...and they all don't have to like the same things. steam from the Burgers forms a figure and it kisses Master Frown's nose then disappears 'Master Frown: '''Don't go... '''Unikitty: '...And while I strongly disagree with your decision, I accept it. holds up the Unikingdom Burger. Master Frown tries to take a bite, but Unikitty takes it away and Master Frown's face goes into the grill You know, it's not often I get to make one like this. I want to see the look on their face when they take that first bite. off. Master Frown looks up with a burnt face. Unikitty walks out of the kitchen Triple Unikingdom Burger Supreme! Triple Unikingdom Burger Supreme! Did somebody order a Triple Unikingdom Burger Supreme? Huh, they must've left. 'Master Frown: '''Well, why don't you just, uh, leave it out here, in case they come back. '''Unikitty: '''Noooope, a Burger this special should be eaten fresh, and... well... I haven't had one of these babies in over twenty minutes, so... ''the whole Burger in one bite. Master Frown gasps Well, whoever they were, they had great taste! Frown groans and chatters, then starts to cry Ahh, they don't know what they're missing. Well, back to work! back into the kitchen 'Master Frown: '''What do I have to do? Eat one out of the garbage? ''with a big belly walks up to the trash can with a partially eaten Unikingdom Burger 'Slobodan: '''I wish I could eat this, but I'm so darn full. Oh well. ''the Burger in the garbage 'Master Frown: '''I had to say garbage... but, okay! ''to the garbage can. Inhales deeply and eats everything in the garbage can. When he lifts up his head, the Unikingdom Burger is the only thing left in the garbage. He spits out what's in his mouth and grabs the Unikingdom Burger. Unikitty runs over and grabs it out of her paw 'Unikitty: '''Oh no, what's this doing here?! This Burger should be cremated! ''to the furnace and throws it in and cries. Master Frown walks up I know you didn't like him, but... it means so much that you came. off as Master Frown starts crying. Cut to nighttime where Master Frown is sitting in his chair, still crying, when there is a knock on the door. Master Frown answers it and it's a giant Unikingdom Burger. Master Frown kisses it and sighs. Cut to Master Frown having dinner with the Burger, marrying the Burger [where Sssnake talks inaudibly, having a child with the Burger, and growing old with it. Dream sequence ends] 'Master Frown: '''Hmm, honey...? ''up What? Oh... I have got to get my hands on a Unikingdom Burger! And no one's gonna stop me! out of his Apartment, panting, but tiptoes past Unikitty's house, then pants some more to the Happy burger, putting his face up against the door There it is... unguarded! All I have to do is... Wait... It's too easy. There must be some kind of... Frown sees dripping coming from above the door inside security? Frown looks up and notices a bucket This is our burglar alarm? A bucket of water? Ha-ha. Frown walks in, knocking the bucket off the door That was too easy. sniffs Hey, this isn't water, this is...gas! robotic arm with a match drops it, lighting a screaming Master Frown on fire, who runs all the way into the kitchen, where another bucket of gas falls on him and fire is seen again, as he screams again. And then he walks up to the Unikingdom Burger Vault, wide-eyed, and opens the door to reveal hundreds and hundreds of Unikingdom Burgers 'Master Frown: '''Holy shrimp! I don't know where to start. ''up a Burger All that matters is that it's just you... and me... and nobody 'Unikitty: '''Master Frown? ''Frown's face drops Is that you? '''Master Frown: ''around'' Unikitty? Uh, uh, uh... what are you doing here? at Unikitty. While pointing at her, he notices he's showing the Burger in his hand and puts it behind his back again Unikitty: 'I always come to work at 3:00 A.M. This is when I count the sesame seeds. ''off her green hat What are you doing here? '''Master Frown: Uhh, I forgot my... Unikitty: '''And why is the Unikingdom Burger vault open? '''Master Frown: Oh, I thought that... Unikitty: And why are you holding a Unikingdom Burger behind your back? Master Frown: I... I... I... no, I didn't do... Unikitty: And why are you acting so nervous? And why are you sweating so much? And why do you look so hungry? And... grins Master Frown No, no, wait... it's not what you think. Th-this is a big misunderstanding. You've got to believe me, I... Listen, I am telling you... up and down You better listen to me, Unikitty! Unikitty: You like Unikingdom Burgers, don't you, Master Frown? Frown begins to sweat, then slams the door on Unikitty Master Frown: Yes! Yes! I admit it, Unikitty! I love Unikingdom Burgers! two Burgers Unikitty: I knew it all along, Frownie. No one can resist a Unikingdom Burger! Frown eats a bunch of Unikingdom Burgers in all sorts of ways, even a dozen at a time Master Frown! How many are you eating? Master Frown! Frown keeps eating all the Unikingdom Burgers in the vault, Pac-Man style Master Frown, you can't eat all those Unikingdom Burgers at one time! Master Frown! soon as he ate dozens of Unikingdom Burgers Master Frown: What's gonna happen? Am I gonna blow up? Unikitty: No, worse, it'll go right to your thighs...! Master Frown: My thighs? down showing Master Frown's enlarged thighs, he looks at thighs Unikitty: ...and then you'll blow up! Burger explodes. Master Frown's head is sitting on the ambulance's bench while his legs are in a bucket Doctor: laughs Yeah, I remember my first Unikingdom Burger. Category:Parodies Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies